7 Love
by Thoughts13
Summary: Sesshoumaru is a famous tennis star, Kirara is his hired Masseuse, will sparks fly after he battles Inuyasha and comes back for a massage?
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: Not the owner of Inuyasha or any of the character therein 

(A/N: This is a bit of different pairing, it is a Sesshoumaru/Kirara fic. I think I should give a bit of background, year 2006 Youkai have gone into hiding. Sesshoumaru is a tennis champion nicknamed Hand of Death by the reporters for the swift demise of opponents, on the court, Kirara Is his personal Masseuse and yes she does have a humanoid form as well as the firecat large/small..)

Prologue 

Intro: After firing his last masseur, Jakoutsu for enjoying his job a little too much, Sesshoumaru had told his secretary Rin Nagakawa to put an ad in the newpaper for a _female _masseuse. Enter Kirara.

Sesshoumaru walked into his house after a game of tennis, Shaking his silver hair out of his ponytail, he had barely finished putting his rackets upon their racks on the wall in his bedroom, and changing out of his tennis gear, when he heard and elegant windchime. Towel in hand he strode through the main hall to the front door, upon opening the door what he saw surprised him, a young woman with a newspaper smiling politely at him. Stepping aside and holding the door open Sesshoumaru gestured for her to enter. Kirara Stepped through the doorway explaining her intentions, "Taiyoukai-Sama, I have come for the position that you put in the paper. I am a fully qualified masseuse, I have brought several of my certific-", " Miss Kojaku, I do not care for these papers, no matter how hard you have worked to achieve them. All I wish to see are your hands." Kirara hesitantly put her delicate hands in his outstretched palms, and stood stock still glancing down at his fingers which were prodding, pushing and inspecting her fingers and thumbs. "Miss Kojaku" He said looking from her hands to her face, "You are hired". She stood in shock at what had just happened, "Sir, I-" "Yes, Miss Kojaku?" "Will you make the appointments or shall there be a fixed time?" Thinking for a moment, his curt reply was short and to the point, "Fixed, 4 in the Afternoon every day, aside from weekends, I shall expect to see you here Miss Kojaku, Good day". Standing out side a closed door Kirara thought to herself 'How did I suddenly come out here? I should hurry though he said 4 o'clock, I should keep my supplies ready.' Walking down the long evergreen lined driveway, she wondered if she was going to keep the position long, after all, it was said that he went through employees absurdly fast.

(A/N: I will make the other chapters longer this is sort of a prologue. Just seeing if anybody is interested in this pairing.)


	2. Chapter 1 Of oil and Roses

Chapter 1: Of oil and roses

Stepping in front of her mirror, Kirara surveyed herself, with black hip hugging jeans, grey, shirt and black box jacket, her blonde tipped black hair stood out even more. Sighing she walked over to her dresser and whipped open a small locked panel, at the bottom of this panel was a lock of hair, tying it about her neck like a choker, all demonic attributes vanished. Look up at her clock she saw that it was soon to be 3:30, if she wanted to keep her job and get to Sesshoumaru's house or mansion on time then she would have to hurry. Grabbing her massage kit from near her front door she exited her apartment and took the elevator to the lobby, like most New Yorkers, Kirara did not own a car as she did not want the hassle of finding parking space. As she walked past the boutique lined walkway she saw her bus leaving the stop which was a few feet in front of her. Re adjusting her grip on her bag, she ran, stilettos clacking on the concrete. Boarding the bus in time she saw that there were no available seats left, most being occupied by young men, she found herself thinking 'Chivalry _is_ dead, I wonder if Sesshoumaru would make room for his lady?' Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she was surprised that her stop was coming up. Starting up the long street at which the end Sesshoumaru lived, a slick silver Lamourgini Diablo rolled to a stop next to her and the door opened. Looking curiously inside, she saw the man or demon rather that she had been thinking about just a few moments earlier. Decked out his favourite colours, silver and white was Sesshoumaru indicating for Kirara to enter. Stepping within she placed her duffel bag on her lap, not bothering to put on her seatbelt, as her employer's house was just moments from where they currently parked. Pulling to a stop in front of the door, they alighted the few steps that led to the huge double doors they entered. Sesshoumaru entered first, flicking the door shut behind them he turned into a side passage indicating that Kirara should follow. As she followed the figure in front of her, she was surprised that the hall did not contain any decoration aside from two raquets that were on a wall-mounted rack, as she neared the wall that they were under she felt a dark, enticing aura, walking forward as if in a trance, she barely registered a sheet thrown over her before she was whisked away. As suddenly as it had been placed it was lifted and she was in a small wooden wall room with a massage table in front of her with Sesshoumaru laying upon it, waiting for her to continue. Flipping Sesshoumaru's hair of his back and over his head, she poured warm body oil over his back. "Kirara," Sesshoumaru began, "I'd like for you to incorporate the roses in the platter sitting there." Following Sesshoumaru's gesture Kirara saw a crystal stand upon which were dozens of rose petals, arranged to look like a real rose. 'Does he want me to rub these on his body? I suppose so,' lifting a handful of petals she walked back to Sesshoumaru, letting the petals cascade of her hand and onto his skin, where they floated atop the oil, like lilies in a pond.


	3. Chapter 2 Of Claws and Stripes

Chapter 2: Of Claws and Stripes

Sesshoumaru sighed, as he felt the petals fall upon his skin, relaxing he undid the spell that disguised him as a demon, feeling his claws lengthen, ears point, and his markings appear. He could feel her working the tension out of his shoulders and neck. He felt oddly at peace with this neko massaging him. Instead of the blunt fingers that were massaging him moments before, he felt claws dancing upon his skin.

'It's a good thing she let down her disguise' Sesshoumaru thought, 'There are some youkai that have forgotten that they are _not_ humans' Feeling a shudder of disgust pass through him, he resisted the urge to sit up and instead focused on what was happening to him. He felt the neko work on an extremly dificult knot in his shoulder, one that had been there for several days, and was annoying him. He felt the muscle loosen and relax into its normal shape. Not bothering to resist the moan of relief that surged forward, he felt his new masseuse flinch, 'No doubt she thinks I am the demonic, unfeeling person the media portrays me as.' He smirked.

Kirara was entranced as she worked upon his body, rubbing his back with her palms, feeling his body heat and power emenate from within, her claws pushing in at various points. She felt free, she hadn't been this close to a demon since the Sengoku Jidai. Feeling the muscles ripple underneath her touch, she moved lower, from the shoulders into the middle of his back. She worked on, ignoring her faint arousal and instead focused on providing the best she could for her youkai lord, hoping she pleased him. Hands n ow slick in oil she continued to work, putting more and more pressure at her fingertips. Suddenly a thought occurred to her, 'Maybe that could work…'

Sesshoumaru felt an intense heat flare and subside, along with this, he felt 4 tiny appendages on his back, soothingly walk across his back, dancing from muscle to muscle. At times he felt a skidding movement along with a thud seconds later…

Because I had to post, you can guess what happened, it should be that hard. 


End file.
